


Rough vs. Slow

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, McCoy's a Doctor, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, Not a Mind Reader, Sexual Content, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of a miscommunication happens between Spock and McCoy. It pertains to the nature of their relationship. The 'in the sack' part. McCoy does not take it well. Or does he?<br/>[can you tell I suck at summaries?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough vs. Slow

Leonard McCoy sat on his bed, head cradled in both of his hands.

Three months. Three goddamned months of sex, rough and wild, with Spock. Cuffs, ropes, bruises, scrapes, wax, nipple clamps and cock rings. Three months of fast/hard/ _harsh_. And it took a goddamn mind meld in the middle of enemy phaser fire for the truth to accidentally leak into his mind along with the codes to the emergency console.

At the beginning of their relationship, Spock had hinted that he likes it rough. That he would love nothing more than to be tied to the bed and fucked hard, not in those words, of course. No, he had said he believes such a scenario to be _fascinating_.

McCoy had thought nothing of it, considering how tough and resilient the Vulcan body is. But now he found out that Spock had only proposed that because, through the _logical_ process of observing his future mate (or whatever the pointy-eared menace chose to call him), the Vulcan had concluded that 'McCoy would prefer their couplings to be rough'. It was like a punch to the gut. His attitude may not be all sunshine and fucking daisies, but he was a gentleman, dammit!! Sure, he liked a good hard romp once in a while, but-

McCoy sighed heavily and plopped back onto the bed, wary eyes staring at the ceiling. He'd wanted to be a good mate, lover, whatever, to Spock. Wanted to make the hobgoblin happy. It appeared that Spock had wanted to do the same for him, as much as his method of lying and denying himself his own wants pissed the doctor off.

Well, no sense in wallowing in self-disgust at what he had unknowingly done. He slapped both thighs decisively and he got up, heading for the door. He had a lot to prepare.

*~*

Spock input the code into the keypad and stepped in once the doors swished open. He stopped abruptly in the entryway, staring in surprise at his and Leonard's shared quarters.

Leonard glanced up at him and grinned. “Evening, Spock.” He made beckoning motions of his hand. “C'min, and sit. I'm just about done.”

The Vulcan, however stayed where he was, still staring. Several candles were lit and spread on one of the shelves, soft music was playing in the background, and the lighting was turned noticeably down. There was now a table in the middle of the room, laden with food both human and Vulcan. Leonard was even setting a few more dishes onto the surface.

Nyota had mentioned that humans were prone to celebrating many events, and this setting indicated that the event had to be connected with their relationship. Had he forgotten an anniversary? A birthday? Had he missed an important date? He hoped Leonard would forgive him for forgetting. Or maybe not – he was, after all, in a relationship with a human, thus he should have taken into account their illogical bouts of... festivity. He remembered his father often bringing his mother flowers or imported sweets, so maybe he should have- no. Observation has brought the conclusion that Leonard would not welcome such gifts as flowers. Perhaps-

“Get your green-blooded ass over here and sit down.” Leonard called, glaring slightly at him. “Jesus, you'd think I wanted you to dance naked around the fire.”

Spock blinked and moved closer. “I apologise, Leonard. I was trying to recall the occasion for-”

“No occasion, Spock.” Leonard pulled out a chair for him, but the Vulcan remained standing.

“Ah.” Spock looked to the candles then back to his mate. “Then... may I inquire as to the 'why'?”

“Sure you can't.” Leonard gave his best charming smile, but Spock remained unmoved.

“Leonard.”

The human sighed, and a gentle expression settled on his face. “I just felt like having a quiet dinner with you, all right? So shut up and sit already.”

Spock sat. 

Leonard smiled and leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to the Vulcan's cheek. He ignored the startled flinch and lifting eyebrow he received. He petted the smooth hair once, twice, three times, then sat down on the opposite side of the table.

“So, how was your day, darling?” he asked, and Spock relaxed his shoulders slightly. Leonard sometimes called him pet names when he was in a greatly pleasant mood. Though the rest of the evening was definitely foreign, perhaps this was just an odd by-product to a positive attitude.

“It was agreeable.” He looked at the assorted dishes. He raised an eyebrow in surprise – it appeared all the foods he preferred were present, both Vulcan and human. There wasn't any meat though, and Spock wondered if he would be subjected to Leonard's usual grumbling about vegetarian meals.

He did not, though. The conversation was pleasant, and they even got into several heated discussions on various subjects. All in all, it was a stimulating atmosphere, one he found quite refreshing after a long day of completing paperwork on the finished experiments.

After dinner, Leonard cleaned up the dishes and firmly refused Spock's offer of help. Not wanting to simply watch his mate clean, the Vulcan took his harp and played a few songs, the ones he knew Leonard enjoyed most. When his mate started humming along with the notes, he lifted an amused eyebrow. Really, this evening was getting stranger and stranger. Leonard often granted him small gestures of 'romance', however never to such an extent. It was quite pleasant though. 

When Leonard finally finished, he walked over to the Vulcan and leaned down for a soft kiss. Spock set his harp down and carded his fingers through the human's hair, gripping his scalp as he attempted to deepen the kiss. But instead of attacking his mouth with fervour, like was their norm, Leonard took a step back and started raining small kisses around the Vulcan's lips. He refused to let their mouths connect, even when the Vulcan turned his head towards his, searching.

After a few moments of 'lip-tag', Leonard took another step back and grabbed Spock's elbow in a gentle hold. He guided him out of the chair and to their bed, laying the Vulcan across the mattress. And that was when the true confusion started. Instead of a hard kiss and yanking their clothes off, Leonard slowly tugged Spock's shirt up, kissing and caressing each bit of revealed skin. Each time Spock tried to assist, his hands were pulled away and pressed back down onto the sheets. But when he tried to lift himself up, a firm hand presses him back down and Leonard wouldn't even pause in his ministrations.

When Leonard reached his nipples, Spock was almost at the point of dismissing the teachings of Surak and demanding an explanation for this odd behaviour. Hysterically. Instead of biting the nubs or twisting them sharply between two fingers, Leonard kissed around them. He suckled on them like a babe would, nibbled gently on the very tips.

This was not right. This wasn't like it was supposed to be.

Leonard sucked slightly on the skin of his collarbone, leaving marks that tingled instead of sting. He licked a long trail up his neck that caused a slow fire to start in Spock's abdomen, instead of the usual frenzy of heat flaring as if by a match. It was so pleasant. It would be so nice to just close his eyes and enjoy the sensations, to squirm and moan in slow pleasure that warmed instead of almost burni- no. No, he was the one that liked it like this, not Leonard. Leonard preferred it fast and rough, Leonard wouldn't want this slow, meagre rhythm of their bodies.

The doctor teased the skin under his chin with his tongue, nibbling and kissing as if in apology, and Spock's hands clenched into fists. His shirt was tugged up all the way then over his head, and a small kiss was pressed against the corner of the Vulcan's mouth. Leonard gifted him with a gentle smile, and Spock swallowed thickly.

His mate slid down then and started on his pants. He unbuttoned the front, all the while pressing his lips to the skin just atop the waistband, not quite in a kiss but tender all the same, and Spock felt his whole body tremble. This wasn't like it was supposed to be. His pants should have been nearly ripped open and yanked down his legs a long time ago. Leonard should be between his spread legs, already sating himself on his willing body. There should be no teasing tugging to reveal more and more of him, there should be no gentle hand on his behind lifting his hips to help slip the trousers down. His underwear should be removed along with his pants, not left behind, the dark material lying in contrast against his green-flushed skin.

Leonard paused long enough to mouth the shape of Spock's groin through the material of his undergarments. The sensation caused his penis to twitch and unsheathe, and even then Spock couldn't help the feeling that it shouldn't be happening like this either. 

His pants were removed further, along with his socks and his shoes. As Leonard lifted one ankle to place kisses onto, Spock squirmed, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly. This was not the way their intercourse was supposed to be. His mate didn't like it like this – slow, gentle, stimulating on a whole new level. It was supposed to be fast and rough, their bodies thrumming with raw hunger and passion. And even though he could feel that same passion burning as hot as always through the hands and lips and tongue on his skin, everything else was _wrong_.

He pulled his foot free of Leonard's gentle hold, and wrapped both legs around his mate. He pulled him closer sharply, pressing their bodies tightly together, and tried to initiate a harsh kiss. Leonard would not gather enjoyment from such slow coupling, from this careful touch of skin on skin. He bucked his groin against Leonard's, trying to urge their normal rhythm to return, to inflame his mate with their usual passion and need. But Leonard pushed his legs down and refused the kiss hard kiss; instead, he pressed a gentle peck to the side of the Vulcan's mouth. The human then slid his palms up his sides, curling against his pectorals and kneading the muscles in gentle strokes. The touches caused pleasure to pool in Spock's abdomen, stimulating him so pleasantly he almost forgot about satisfying his mate, almost made him encourage this slow rhythm. But no, Leonard didn't enjoy this, he preferred-

Leonard's fingers lay on his psi-points and a series of images flashed through Spock's mind then. Of Leonard, caressing and kissing and licking the Vulcan's whole body. Of him petting the black hair as he sucked gently on the points of his ears, teasing arousal into the green blood with steady, tender touches. Of Leonard thrusting into Spock's carefully prepared body for as long as possible, dragging their shared pleasure for as long as their bodies could stand the slow friction and the long build-up to their mutual completion.

The hand left his psi-points and slid up his cheek, tousling his hair. “Now, I don't know what brainless idiot put the notion into your pointy-eared head, but when it refers to us, how about you use that sharp tongue of yours and _ask me_ , huh?” Leonard asked, giving him a no-nonsense look.

Spock blinked. “I do not-”

But Leonard interrupted him, continuing as if the Vulcan hadn't said anything. “I admit, the rough sex is definitely pleasurable, but I enjoy some nice, slow sex too, you know. An hour or three of just kissing you, licking your skin, sucking on certain parts 'till we're both hot and aching. That's good too.”

Spock blinked again. “But-” But that was what _he_ wanted, not Leonard. At least that was not what his observations implied. Had he been mistaken?

“Damn right your goddamn 'observations' were wrong!” Leonard exclaimed, reading the thoughts right off one arched eyebrow. “That's what I'm saying: next time you're not sure about something, ask me, got it?”

Leonard made it sound so simple. “I apologise then.”

“No need to, I know you wanted best for me.” A pause. “And that's another thing we're going to have to have a discussion about – doing things that please _me_ and not _you_.”

“As your mate, it is my duty to please you.”

“Screw your Vulcan traditions and way of thinking, got it?” A growl, and the thought 'for three months I practically violated you' slipped through their bond. It was tinted with anger, directed at Spock, but mostly at Leonard himself.

Ah. Now Spock understood. This evening made much more sense now.

Leonard slowly traced the shell of the Vulcan's left ear with a two fingers. “How about we make a deal? From now on, why don't you worry about how to please _us_ , instead of just me, kay?”

Spock shivered when those fingers pinched the tip of his ear. “Agreeable.”

“Great. Now stop squirming and enjoy.” With that, Leonard leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to Spock's lips

As their tongues twined slowly, gently, Spock wrapped his arms around his mate and just held him. He closed his eyes and marvelled at the wonderful being that was his Leonard.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme prompt:  
> Spock and Bones have very rough sex because Spock indicates that he likes it that way.  
> Bones realizes that what Spock really wants is slow, gentle, loving sex. And he gives it to him, even thought at first Spock is freaked out.


End file.
